Fallen Feathers and Tattered Hearts
by Rose-Writer17
Summary: Years after the rescuing of Aurora, a series of unfortunate mishaps befall Maleficent and Diaval. They are already both so broken, so how much can they take before they crack? Will their pains bring them closer together? Or rip them further apart? FIRST MALEFICENT FIC! Ratings will change.
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! Miss me?**

**Ok, so I know I've been away for a long time and I know that I have so many unfinished stories, but because I don't want to delete them I am waiting for inspiration to finish them off. When I think off something to write, I will update.**

**Anyways as you can see I want to start writing maleval fics. I absolutely LOVE the maleficent movie. I think it's even better than twilight! And melaval is just brilliant. So hopefully you guys like this story and it will also inspire me to start up with my fanfictions again :)**

**I would like to dedicate this to _The Silver Trumpet. _She is a BRILLIANT AUTHOR and I urge you to read ALL of her stories. They are absolutely stunning.**

**Anyways, love you all! Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Fallen Feathers and Tattered Hearts<em>**

"Come on, Diaval!" Maleficent cried happily as she raced through the skies. She laughed as she watched the raven flap erratically in an attempt to catch up with her. She waited a few seconds, before racing off again. She flew and flew, out of the moors and into the heavens as fast as she could, loving the winds that whooshed against her and the feeling of freedom that encompassed her. She would never take it for granted. Not after all she had been through to claim back her wings. This was the only time she felt like this.

It was also the time she missed her Beastie the most. Aurora had quickly grown into a beautiful, strong woman, and she had taken the role left for her by her father. She had also married her love, Prince Phillip, but by the vote of the people, the power over the Kingdom remained with her. She was a brilliant queen, and as it turned out, she was also a brilliant mother.

Her son of 3 years was beautiful, with his father's chestnut hair and his mother's deep sapphire eyes. He was a sight to behold, and he had been named William Diaval,at the request of Phillip. Diaval had just about burst with pride when his god daughter had told him that she had wanted named her first born after him, because they wore both so devilishly handsome. Maleficent swore that his head had grown since then.

However, with her increasing responsibilities, Aurora had less and less time to spend with her Godparents, and this saddened them all greatly. But it also made each minute of their time together even more precious. On the bright side, never had there been such peace between the humans and the Moors. Only a few people remained living by the beliefs of the deceased Stefan, and they were still trying to finish what he had started.

As if by cruel coincidence, a sharp pain ripped through her stomach as soon as she thought of this, and it was such a shock to her she began to fall. When she hit the ground the breath was knocked out of her, and she gasped wildly to try to push down the oxygen back into her lungs. "I got her!" she heard someone cry. She stiffened and stood, but the pain that pierced through her skin made her cry out and fall back to the ground. Three men came rushing towards her. "It's her! The witch! I've caught her!" one of them cried out. "You fool! Step back before she obliterates you!" another man snarled, and the all stepped away from her immediately. Maleficent wished she _could _obliterate them, but the arrow they had pierced her was made of iron, and burned her insides with all hell's fury. She tried to keep in her screams. She wished she had not left Diaval so far behind, he had probably lost her.

Once the men realized how injured she was, they smiled at each other. "I believe' it's only fair that _you_ get to finish her," the third man murmured at the first. The first man was euphoric, immediately pulling out a sword to finish her off. He raised his sword directly above her heart. Maleficent shut her eyes tightly, the pain searing through her. She could hear him bring his sword down on her. She heard a loud scream, but surprisingly, it was not hers.

Her eyes flew open, just as a loud _caw _rang through the air. Diaval circled around her in the sky as the other men rushed to the first's aid. He was clutching his eyes and screaming, and she knew that Diaval had blinded him.

While they fussed over him, Diaval quickly transformed and rushed to Maleficent's aid. He quickly pulled out the arrow and picked up his agonized mistress. She moaned and shook in his arms as he ran with her. But suddenly he fell to the ground with a shocked cry. Maleficent stumbled to her feet, and made out an arrow in her servant's leg. "Run mistress!" he cried out. She didn't want to run, she wanted to help him, she didn't want him to be hurt. But her poisoned blood was beginning to affecting her. Her vision was tripled and her mind was fogged. She was so weak. "Run!" she heard him call again. She knew she would be of no use to him, not like this. And she also knew he would be even more in harms way if she stayed and he tried to protect her. So she did exactly as she was told. She ran.

She ran as fast as she could with her weakening body. She stumbled and fell so many times, she was shocked that they didn't catch her. She heard them cry, "Look! The witch's familiar! Don't let him escape!" Followed by Diaval's terrified caws. She turned back, and realized that Diaval was leading them as far away from her direction as he could. _Brave birdy, my brave little birdy, _she thought to herself as she fell to the ground, her poisoned blood finally taking over her body completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You enjoyed that! please Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooooooh two chapters in two days... aren't you all lucky? :P **

**Thankyou you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much if you read, favourited, followed, or REVIEWED this story. It means so much to me to know you guys like my writing.**

**Diosa Luna just made my day, and I posted this fast especially for her. The fact that the review was in another language made it even more special. Yes, I used google translate to figure it out... sue me. **

**And of course, this story would even EXIST if not for the lovely girl know as The Silver trumpet, who also reviewed this. Again, read her stuff, it's brilliant!**

**KatBlaity, thank u so much 2! xoxoxo**

**Without further ado, my second chapter...**

* * *

><p>When Maleficent awoke, the first thing she became conscious of was the freezing cold, most likely do to the fact that she was lying in a pile of snow. She jumped up shivering, and quickly began rubbing her hands together, hoping her blood would thaw enough to starting flowing back through her fingers. Then, she felt it.<p>

A searing pain roared from within her body, making her drop to her knees in agony.

And then it was gone.

Maleficent was deeply confused, and she was sure that she had imagined the sudden pain. However, as she was trying to convince her of this, the pain struck her again, even worse than the first time. She stumbled back up on her feet once the pain had disappeared again, and gasped as she remembered exactly _why _she had been sleeping in the snow.

She lifted her shirt, revealing an angry red scar from where the arrow had pierced her. The small circle had bright blue veins surrounding it, and she knew the pains she had felt were caused by the iron that was poisoning her blood.

She pulled her shirt back down and looked around her. The moors had been covered in a thick sheet of snow, and there was no form of plant life to be seen. The trees were bare, and the creatures seemed to be hiding from the weather. Not even a single bird could be se-

_Diaval!_

Maleficent gasped. She looked around her, and indeed her loyal servant was nowhere to be seen. Which could only mean he had not been able to save himself from the humans. Maleficent stiffened. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious, and no idea what they could've done to Diaval in this span of time.

She had to find him.

* * *

><p>"Diaval! Diaval!" Maleficent called as the winds around her howled wildly. She brought her wings closer around her, both to fight off the cold and to stop her from being blown away by the violent gales. Never had she experienced such cold or violent whether, and she longed to find shelter. But even second she wasted was another second Diaval would remain in the clutches of those…<em>demons.<em> Another second he could be hurting. Another second that could be bringing him closer to death.

These thoughts spurred on her search for him, as just the thought of someone harming Diaval was enough to make her blood boil. She fought through the cold, and the hunger, and the piercing pains that crippled her every few moments, and continued her search.

She was relieved when she reached the end of the Moors. She continued her walk in the direction she remembered her faithful servant had lead the monsters. But the snow had covered any possible tracks, and she stopped, realizing she had no idea where to go from here.

Maleficent began to panic. What would she do? How would she find Diaval. She knew that he could not possibly be in the town, as everyone knew of Diaval, and anyone seen harming a magical creature was immediately sentenced to death. It would be far too risky to hide in there. But if he wasn't in the town, where was he?

Just as she was about to continue her search- hoping she would stumble onto their hideout _sometime- _ something caught her eye. Something _bright_

She ran to the tree, examining the small piece of jewelry that was rattling on a branch. It was a thick silver band with a bright blue stone embedded in its centre. _Diaval's ring! _Maleficent thought to herself in excitement. she could just make out a necklace through the wind, a bit further down. She grabbed the ring and rushed to the next one. As she ran down, she noticed another piece of jewelry. And another, and another. Diaval had used his collection of _shiny things_ to create a path for her to follow. Even through the cold and pain, this made Maleficent crack a smile.

_Oh, Diaval. You clever, clever bird._

* * *

><p>The trail was long, and it took Maleficent deep into the forest. Every time she noticed a piece of jewelry, she grew more and more hopeful. A ring, a necklace, a watch, a bracelet. She laughed to herself again. Who knew the sneaky little raven had managed to steal this much?<p>

Finally, after finding the last piece of jewelry, Maleficent noticed something through the wind. A cottage, and the smoke billowing out through the chimney.

_Thank god, _she had finally found them.

She hurried over to a window, wiping it from the thick fog with her sleeve and peering into house. It looked empty, but there was some sort of food boiling over a fire, and there were clothes and plates strewn across the floor.

She winced as another bout of agony engulfed her. As soon as it stopped, she hurriedly used her magic to open the window and jumped inside.

The place smelled wretched. It smelled of puke and blood and sweat and dirt. Maleficent was thankful she hadn't eaten anything, or it would have now mean making a reappearance. She could just make out low, pained moans over the sounds of the winds as they thrashed against the house.

"Diaval?" She called when she realized the men were not here. "Diaval?" A loud grown came from behind a closed door, and she hurried to it. Grabbed the door and ripping it open.

Maleficent froze at the sight before her. Binded to the wall, stark naked and bleeding, was Diaval. His flesh had been torn open, as if he had been whipped continuously, and various burns covered his body. He was filthy, and his ribs had become visible. Infact, they seemed to be broken.

Anger like she had never felt before coursed through her veins. Not even when Stefan had stolen her wings had she felt such fury. Because what these men had done to him was far, far worse.

His eyes were closed tight as violent shivers shook his body. Maleficent rushed to him, quickly beginning to untie his bounds. Diaval's eyes flew open, and Maleficent's heart broke a little more as she looked in them. His eyes were red, bloodshot and puffy. He looked terrified. He looked… _dead._

"M-m-mistress," he murmured, his voice rough and dry and barely above a whisper. "Yes, it's me." She soothed as she began untying the last piece of rope. "Hurts," he whimpered to her, tears filling his eyes and spilling down his dirty cheeks. "I know, Diaval, I know. But don't worry, I'm going to get us both out and-" she stopped short and cried out as the ache of the poison consumed her. Diaval's eyes widened in horror as he watched her writhe, and he painfully untied his hand himself.

He fell to the ground, his legs unable to hold him up as his body endured the agony the men had inflicted upon him. Maleficent pulled him up, and he leaned on her heavily. He was ice cold, so she grabbed some clothes from off the floor and quickly but carefully helped him dress himself. Once he was dressed, they both stumbled out of the ghastly house, but not without grabbing whatever food they could find as well as a canteen of water.

They escaped and hid from the house just as the three men ran back into the cottage. Diaval let out another pained cry. Without even the slightest hint of guilt, Maleficent snapped her fingers, and the two of them watched as the entire cottage burst into flames, the satisfying sounds of screams filling the air.

It was not likely that the men would die, as the wind would probably blow out the fire before it reached them. But Maleficent hoped with all her heart that they _did _die, as painfully as they had tortured Diaval.

Speaking of whom was still shivering violently. Maleficent pulled him tighter against her, and spoke into his ear. "Come on, my pet, let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE CHAPTERS IN THREE DAYS! I think I've broken my own personal record :)**

**I would love to get to 10 reviews for this story, so I need at least 4 reviews for this chapter.**

**A huge thanks to you all, especially my lovely reviewers.**

**There are I think two Spanish words in this story, which I added for the lovely _Diosa Luna_**

**Read on...**

* * *

><p>Nature had decided to be kind to the duo for a while, it seemed. After only a few minutes of trying to limp their way back home, the winds calmed down dramatically. Diaval was too tired to fly, so he transformed back into his normal raven body and let Maleficent pick him up and fly them both back to the Moors.<p>

Diaval fell asleep during the trip, and Maleficent gazed down at the bird that was nestled in her arms. It was even more apparent that his ribs were broken, as they protruded from his thin bird body. She clutched him tighter to her chest and flew even faster, as it was already dark out, and tonight looked to be a cold one.

Just as Maleficent's feet touched the ground of her home, the wind picked up again and she hurried inside. She dropped the basket of food and water, and carefully placed Diaval into the bed. Maleficent flicked two fingers in the direction of the fire place, and flames began to lick up the wood.

As soon as the house had warmed up enough, which was quite quickly since the house was so small, Maleficent carefully nudged Diaval until he woke. He changed back to his human form, blinking slowly. "M-mistress?" he whimpered, to which Maleficent nodded and stroked his face, getting his hair out of his face. "Your ribs are broken, Diaval." She said, as softly as she could "I'm going to heal them, but it will hurt. Ok?" he bit his lip, but nodded at her slowly.

She lifted his shirt carefully, and touched her hand to the centre of his chest. Magic immediately began seeping out from Maleficent's fingers, and at the same time Diaval's bloodcurdling screams filled the air. His hands gripped the sides of the bed as he howled in pain, and tears sprung from Maleficent's eyes as she watched him writhe. She could feel his bones as they set back in place beneath her fingers, and she wanted nothing more than to stop and wrap her arms around her servant. She couldn't stand his screaming, it cut through her like a knife, and the fact that _she _was the one causing him pain made her feel physically ill.

The relief of the two was palpable when Diaval's bones had finally healed completely. He went limp on the bed, panting heavily, and Maleficent lowered his shirt back and stroked the side of his face. After a few minutes, Diaval relaxed into her touch completely.

"Mistress," he rasped

"Yes?" she enquired

"Don't leave me, please. Stay" he murmured softly

Maleficent's heart skipped a beat "Of course, my pet." She replied softly. She took of her soiled clothes in the other room and changed into something more comfortable. When she returned, she noticed Diaval was staring in her direction intently, as if he was afraid she had run away and left him. He was exhausted, but he fought with himself, determined to stay awake. He couldn't sleep, because if he slept, she might leave him.

She carefully crawled onto the bed next to him and lifted the cover of them both. He kept staring at her, and she sighed quietly to herself. "Diaval, go to sleep. I won't leave you, I promise." She whispered. He bit his lip and nodded, moving deeper into the covers. Within minutes, he had fallen asleep again, snoring softly.

Maleficent, on the other hand, tossed and tuned for what seemed like hours, and sleep did not befall her. She gave up on trying to get sleep, and instead summoned one of her magic books of the shelf. She flipped through it carefully, searching for a spell to cure her poisoning.

After a few minutes of searching, she finally found it. Except it wasn't a spell, but a flower. A _limpieza _flower, which had to be put in water for five minutes, to release all its magical cleansing properties, and then drunken.

She recognized the big, luminous blue flower from near the river than ran through the moors. But how would she get to the river in this blizzard? And how would she be able to get passed the _enanos _that protected the flowers? She had accidently flown too close to them once, and they had attacked her so fast she didn't even have time to think about defending herself. The tiny little creatures were only about the size of her finger, and if there were only a few of them, she wouldn't be so worried. But there were _hundreds_ of them, and they swarmed around a person so fast the person would be completely helpless against them. In fact, the only reason Maleficent had escaped was because the pollywogs had thrown mud at her, momentarily shocking the enanos long enough for her to shake them off and make her escape.

But she would have to get one of those flowers, and _soon_. She had noticed while she was changing that more and more of her veins were becoming visible, a clear sign that the poison was spreading fast. At this rate, she would have 2 weeks at the most before the poison would be reach her heart, and attack her magic. And if she had no magic…

A loud scream pulled her from her dark thoughts, and her eyes shot to Diaval. He was thrashing around wildly. " So dirty…No… please… don't hurt me… please! Stop! Please! Help! Help!" he cried. Maleficent shook him firmly, calling his name loudly. He pushed her away from him hard, making her topple onto the floor.

His eyes flew open, quickly taking in his surroundings, and noticed a bewildered Maleficent on the ground. "Mistress?" quickly realizing what he had done, his eyes widened in horror. "Oh Mistress, I'm so sorry!" he stuttered out, jumping up to lift her up. "I… I didn't mean to." He said, looking terrified.

"Diaval, it's _fine_," she replied. She reached her hand out and tugged him back on to the bed with her. "Diaval, you were talking…_screaming_ in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" she asked, though she had a feeling she already know.

"I-I dreamt about those mean… hurting me. I was scared." He admitted. Her heart ached, even worse than the poison. In all his years of servitude to her, Diaval had never shown fear. Not even when he was face to face with death. Hearing that he was afraid, from those _monster_ no less, hurt her deeply.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked. He looked at her carefully, he knew she didn't mean just the dream. "Only if you want me too," he murmured, trying to discreetly scoot closer to her. She rolled her eyes, was he really still that nervous about being around her? She honestly thought he had gotten closer to her, and she had been trying her best lately to be more compassionate towards him.

She moved to sit right next to him, so they're legs touched, and he smiled immediately. It was a small, broken smile, but it was a smile no less. And seeing him smile made her smile, if only for a second. "Tell me," she encouraged softly.

He nodded slowly, more to himself than her. "When they… when they caught me, they attacked me with their daggers until I turned back into my human form, and they knocked me out to make sure I didn't awake. When I _did_ wake up, I was tied up in that room, and they had taken my clothes. It was so cold" he shivered at the memories. She quietly cursed all three of the men to the deepest pit of hell.

"It was around a day later when they came back. They wanted me to tell them… where you lived… so they could kill you." She saw his hands ball into fists. "Obviously, I refused to tell them, and they got angry. So they decided to hurt me. They… they whipped me, and they burned me with hot branding irons, and it hurt _so much._ I almost told, just to stop them from hurting me. I just wanted the pain to _stop_." He looked at her with pained eyes, as if asking her forgiveness.

"Diaval, I'm not at all angry with you. If I had been in your position, I would have been thinking exactly the same thing." She soothed. He looked down again, "I was going to tell them, but then I heard them talking. They weren't just going to kill you, they were going to torture you… they were… they were…" his breathing accelerated and Maleficent quickly grabbed his hand, rubbing circles into his palm in an attempt to calm him.

After a few minutes, his breathing was back to normal. "Do you think you can tell me now?" Maleficent asked, not stopping her ministrations on his hand. His fingers gripped hers tightly and he took a deep breath. "They planned on hitting you with enough iron to weaken you completely. And then… they wanted to drag you out in front of the moorland folk and… r-rape you." He heard her sharp intake of breath, and noticed that her grip tightened on his hand. "They wanted to humiliate you, show the Moorlanders that the protector they all relied on so much was weak. And no matter what they did to me, I knew I could never let that happen to you.

They stopped feeding me, they hit me, they even tried to drown me. They intended to do whatever it took to get me to talk.

The pain was so intolerable I fell unconscious for about two days, and only when I awoke did I feel any pain. Something I was very thankful about. And then, on the sixth day, you came and saved me." He smiled softly at this. "I didn't thank you for that, by the way. Saving my life. _Again. _How rude of me_" _he joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little. He didn't like seeing his mistress sad. She gave him a small smile, which was all she could muster as she processed this information.

"Mistress?" Diaval spoke after a few minutes. She looked back at him, and he seemed afraid. _Oh god, _Maleficent thought to herself, _there's more. _She felt as though her hard would give out if she heard anymore, but she nodded at him to continue.

"I feel like I should tell you this, even though I don't want to, because it affects you reason they caught me, and why I couldn't escape, is because when they hit me with one of their arrows, and they grabbed me, they cut off my feathers…" _No_, Maleficent's eyes widened in horror, _please, anything but what he was going to say. __**Anything. **_"There was blood, and I don't think they're going to grow back." Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his face as he looked at her.

"Mistress, I can't fly."

As soon as he spoke the words, Maleficent stood up and walked into the other room, leaving a heartbroken Diaval alone.

* * *

><p><strong>It shattered me to write this chapter. But you know what they say; it has to get worse before it get better. And I promise you it WILL be better. I also want to say I wasn't in the best mood when writing this chapter, so it's not my best work. :**

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS! **

**I have another chapter for you! Unfortunately we did NOT make it to 10 reviews in the last chapter :( oh well. A HUGE thanks to Ellie, ThePainterOfWorlds and the lovely Diosa Luna for the reviews, they make my day. Also thanks to all the people who have favourited/followed me or this story!**

* * *

><p>Maleficent did not come out of the small room for quite some time. It took her hours to get her emotions under control, and every time she would hear one of Diaval's agonized wails, or his whimpering as he attempted to stop crying, she would tear up all over again. It took her even longer to center her thoughts enough to be able to walk back out to Diaval. Thankfully, he was already asleep curled up on the floor, his eyes puffy from crying.<p>

She used her magic to carefully place him back in the bed and lift the covers over him, then went to sit down in the chair opposite him. Her heart ached as she stared at him. Diaval; kind, selfless, brave, funny little Diaval had been doomed to the fate she had suffered all those years ago. Tears fell from her eyes and streamed down her cheek for the thousandth time that day. No one deserved something so horrible, _especially _not her Diaval.

At least when she had lost her wings, she still had her magic. But Diaval was a bird, and what was a bird if it could not fly? He had nothing now, and she knew it was all her fault. He had saved her, at the price of himself. Had she released him all those years before, he would have been happy right now. He might have had a mate, children even, be them ravens or humans. But because of her selfishness, he was still with her, with no family, no wings and trying to recover from almost a week of brutal torture. Would she ever be able to touch something without destroying it? Without tainting it with her evil?

Diaval made a strange noise in his sleep before rolling over and sighing, bringing Maleficent back from her dark thoughts. She scolded herself, for now was not the time to be punishing herself over the past. She would think of ways to help him, to protect him with _her _life if necessary. It was her turn to return his favour, even if nothing she did would ever compare to what she owed him.

She stood up, walking over to him and sitting down on the edge of the bed carefully. She brushed the hair from his closed eyes, and a small smile graced his troubled face.

"I promise Diaval, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. You _will _fly again, I swear it. No matter what it takes, I'll give you back your wings just like you gave me mine." She whispered fiercely. And she meant it. He was her wings while she had been unable to fly, and even after that. Now she would be his wings until they got back his. She gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before getting up to make some food for the both of them.

When Diaval awoke, he felt dazed and disoriented. He spotted Maleficent sitting before the fireplace, and suddenly he remembered the events that had occurred before he had somehow fallen asleep. He stumbled over to sit next to her, the blanket still wrapped firmly around him.

She turned as he sat, smiling weakly and handing him a bowl of soup. "Eat," she ordered softly. He put the bowl to his lips. It was simple, as she had made it with some of the few things they had stolen from them men, but it was delicious. He practically inhaled the whole thing, blushing as he stared at his empty plate. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been. He silently pleaded from some more, and she smiled a bit bigger as she refilled his bowl. After he ate the second bowl, he was still a bit hungry, but he ignored that and set his plate down.

He waited patiently while Maleficent finished her own bowl- it didn't take long as she was as hungry as he had been- and then spoke quietly.

"Mistress?"

Her eyes lifted to his, nodding at him. His voice was but a whisper as he spoke. "I…I don't want you to pity me, because of what happened to… my wings. Or anything else that happened. You asked me 20 years ago to be your wings, and I can no longer do that for you. So… if you want me to leave, then free me and I will go. But don't keep me here because you feel you owe me. I'll… I'll be fine on my own, so don't worry about that." He murmured weakly, only looking up at her when he had finished.

He was unable to read her, but he recognized then slight anger in her eyes, and he felt very worried. After what felt like years, she finally spoke. "Do you… honestly think… that I'm going to get rid of you because you have an injury… an injury that was my fault?"

"Mistress, what happened to me was entirely my fault." He argued.

"You were tortured for saving me" she stated, as if he had forgotten.

"Yes, but I'm your servant, and I promised you my life. Also… you're my only… friend. Of course I wasn't going to let you die. I'm to blame for this, I should've been more careful. If I stay here you're going to have to look after me, and I'm no longer of any use to you. I think it's best if I leave." He insisted.

She grabbed his face, carefully but firmly. "You listen here you foolish little bird. Firstly, your service to me ended four years ago, as soon as my wings were returned to me. I had no need for wings since then, yet I kept you, for my own selfish reasons, and I'm very sorry for that. Had I let you go then, you wouldn't be in this mess, and you'd be happy now. But you are in this mess, and I'm going to take care of you until you're healed and flying. Not only because I owe you, but because you are my closest friend too, and I care about you very, _very_ much. You are going to fly again, and I'm not letting you leave me because you think you will be a burden to me. Helping you… after everything you've down for me, everything you've _become_ for me,will never be a burden." Only one of her hands remained on his face, and he unconsciously leaned into her touch.

"Really?" A small smile played on his lips, and she smiled too, nodding. "Of course, I meant every word I said." She replied.

"That's… good to hear. Really good. I didn't know you cared so much about me," he batted his eyelashes and smiled cheekily. Maleficent rolled her eyes, secretly pleased that Diaval was beginning to act more like his usual self. He grinned again before his expression became serious. "And by the way, even if you had freed me years ago, I wouldn't have left. I wouldn't stay with you, but I'd have stayed close, to watch over you, and Aurora. So don't blame yourself for that." She was unable to hide her smile at his words.

With the hard talk out of the way, the pair huddled close together in front of the fire in a warm embrace, both eating and smiling softly at each other as the sun began to set. They both knew a lot of hardship would soon befall them. But for now, they were simply going to enjoy their time together.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a bittersweet chapter there. Aurora will be making an appearance in the next chapter, and until then...<strong>

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys**

**And Eid Mubarak to all my Muslim readers! I got FIVE REVIEWS for the last chapter, and I thank all those reviewers; Diosa Luna, Oscarg936, Shadow, Klyaksa and FrostSapphire. You guys are absolutely amazing. Let's aim to beat five now! :D enjoy the new chapter...**

* * *

><p>A week passed incredibly slowly. The weather only worsened with time, and it was now so cold and snowy and windy neither Maleficent nor Diaval could tell day from night. The weather calmed down for a while just once, long enough for Diaval to find water and steal whatever food he could find.<p>

But their food supply was dwindling. Even though they rationed the food, eating very little a day, they knew their supply wouldn't last them much longer.

On top of that, the poison was travelling through Maleficent's body incredibly quickly. She could not even get up from her bed now, and Diaval had to help her with even the smallest of tasks. She felt weak and guilty, especially since Diaval wasn't doing too well himself.

The cold was affecting him drastically. The nights he had spent hanging in that cold, filthy room had caused obvious deterioration in his health, and his clothes were far too thin for such weather. Add that two the fact that he was recovering from trauma AND looking after the both of them, and he was worse off than Maleficent.

He was now huddled near the fire, boiling some potatoes and trying to warm up his frozen digits. Maleficent was huddled up in blanket after blanket, yet her teeth also chattered from the horrid cold. The pains were now stronger than ever, and she knew at this rate she wouldn't last much longer.

When she had explained her condition to Diaval, he had been horrified. He had immediately jumped up to go and find her the flower she spoke of, as he recognised it too, and it took an hour of arguments to stop him from going. Only when he realised she probably wouldn't survive alone if he left did he stay, much to Maleficent's relief. Diaval was a bird, and no matter in what form, birds weren't suited to cold weather. _She_ probably had a better chance of survival than he did.

Diaval took out one of the potatoes from the pot. It cooled quickly, so he brought it over to Maleficent. He helped sit her up and peeled the potato for her. Once all the skin had been removed, he took a small piece of the potato and blew on it carefully before bringing it to her lips. She ate incredibly slowly now, as even swallowing was hard and painful work for her. Diaval waited patiently for her to swallow before giving her the next bite.

Maleficent silently wondered what she had done to deserve such an incredibly perfect creature. Whatever it was, she was incredibly thankful that she had done it.

Maleficent had almost finished the potato when a loud bang was heard as the door of their home flew open. A cloaked figure hurried to close it as a gust of wind flew in, sucking out what little warmth there was from the fire.

The figure turned, revealing terrified, frozen Aurora. She dropped the many bags she was carrying and flew to the bed where Maleficent rested. "MOTHER! Oh god…" she was gasping and crying as she spoke. "What? What is it?" Diaval asked, immediately walking over to her side.

She tried to control her breathing. "Oh god… William…lost him…storm…please…please help him! He'll die! My Son!" she screamed "Please mother… he'll die in that storm. I beg you!... help him!" she wailed again.

Maleficent froze. She couldn't help, she was too weak. She'd die before him. Aurora agonised moans grew louder. She stared at her broken Beastie and swallowed thickly. She couldn't help her, but she had too. This was her Beastie. She HAD to find William, even if it meant her dying in his place.

Maleficent tried feebly to get up from the bed, but fell to the floor trembling violently. Diaval looked at her wordlessly, but she knew what he was going to do. Her lips opened, wanting to scream _no!_ at the top of her lungs. But Diaval had already run out the door, his limp painfully obvious.

She cried out his name, trying desperately to get up. To follow him, to _save_ him, but she couldn't. She would crawl, limp,_anything,_ but she just couldn't. She collapsed again, and Aurora hurried to her, still breathing erratically with tears streaming down her face. She helped a hysteric Maleficent back to her bed, both women terrified as they waited for the two boys to return.

* * *

><p>How long had passed? Minutes? Hours? Years? Both women had no idea, but the last option seemed to be the most suitable. They were both unfeeling of the cold now, to consumed by terror to even notice their surroundings. They could've been shot and they wouldn't have noticed.<p>

After what felt like centuries, the door knob began to move. Aurora flew to the door, yanking it open to reveal a shivering, tearful William. The door shut and Aurora grabbed the boy in a bone-crushing embrace, each blubbering into the others clothes.

"Oh William! I was so worried about you!" she sobbed as she rubbed the boy's hand between her own. "Cold momma," the boy murmured as he hugged her tightly.

Maleficent's heart had dropped to her stomach. She stared at the boy, feeling a deep ache within her that had nothing to do with the poison. "William," she croaked "Diaval… where is Diaval?" He looked at her. "Did he find you sweatheart?" Aurora asked, having calmed down enough to be able to think straight. William nodded "He got me here and he taid go intide 'den he goed away." The little boy mumbled.

Diaval hadn't come back with the boy. Where had he gone? Had someone been following him? Was he too hurt to make it back? A thousand horrid scenarios played through Maleficent's head as Aurora tended to he shivering son.

Diaval couldn't die, she _needed_ him. He had to come back. She hadn't fulfilled her promise yet. She hadn't apologised for how she treated him yet. So many things they needed to do, he simply _had _to be okay.

Maleficent couldn't breathe. The poison racing through her blood did even compare to the pain that pounded through her heart. She felt as though she was being torn in half. She couldn't even think straight. She just kept staring at the door, mumbling his name like a prayer.

She felt Aurora's penetrating gaze on her, but she couldn't bear to turn her eyes away from the door. She begged the gods above that Diaval would walk through that door, shed give _anything, _but he had to live.

The more time passed, the more she hurt. She heard strange sounds, like strangled screams, and realised that it was her producing those sounds. The tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

Maleficent's hope was fading, and just as she looked down, the door flew open once more, and Diaval took a few trembling steps before he fell to the floor. The door slammed shut as Aurora pulled him closer to Maleficent. She fell to the ground next to him.

He was curled into a shivering ball with his arms over his stomach. His skin blue from the cold. He was trying to speak as Aurora threw the blankets over him, but his teeth chattered too hard. He shook hard, shaking the blankets right of himself. Before Aurora could cover him up again, he let his arms fall to his sides and fell unconscious.

Maleficent gasped, her tears now falling harder. For on his stomach, lay a beautiful blue flower.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! New Chapter. **

**I am absolutely BLOWN AWAY that I managed to get 9 REVIEWS for that last chapter. I honestly cried (I'm pregnant, though, so I cry all the time!) out of happiness. You guys have no idea how much these reviews mean to me. Writing is my world, and to know that people LIKE my writing is just amazing. Thankyou sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!**

**The next chapter will hopefully be coming very soon, because I'm writing it right now!**

**Hopefully you enjoy this one first...**

* * *

><p>Diaval slipped in and out of consciousness for ages. Maleficent never left his side, always stroking his face our cuddling next to him, sometimes reading him stories or telling him of her own experiences. Aurora and William helped look after him too, but spent most of their time in the other bedroom, as Aurora felt it was best to leave the two of them alone. Her head was full of questions for her godmother, <em>and <em>godfather, but she felt it best to wait, as Maleficent was in no condition to do anything.

Diaval could very much hear and feel his mistress' presence, yet he was sure he was simply imagining it all. Surely there was no way _Maleficent _was really giving him these soft caresses and gentle words. It was even more impossible that _she _was the person curled into his side under the covers, with her warm breath brushing over his neck.

He slowly let his eyes open, moaning at the pain that radiated through his body. He turned, and unbelievably, he found Maleficent nuzzled into his side, fast asleep.

"She hasn't left you once, you know." A soft voice murmured. He lifted his head slightly to see Aurora gently rocking William, who was also deeply asleep. She came to sit down next to him to save him the strain of turning to see her.

He was confused by her words, until his brain finally caught up with him and his memories hit him like a freight train. His eyes widened, first gazing at the boy in Aurora's arms, then to the sleeping fae next to him.

"Are they alright?" he croaked, his voice thick with sleep and sickness, and rough from not being used. The blonde queen nodded with a tired smile "Of course, pretty bird, thanks to you." She placed a kiss to the sleeping prince's forehead, tears filling her eyes as she stared at her godfather. "I… _thank you_, godfather. For saving him. I… I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't" she sniffled. "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've done. Oh, gods! As if I could repay you for everything you've done for me _before_ this incident!" she was laughing and crying by now.

Painfully, Diaval reached a hand out to place on her knee, giving her a weak squeeze and a small smile. " You… don't have to repay…me. What I do for you… are acts out of… love for you. _And _William…. Heck, Phillip too! …I am,… for all …intents and purposes, your… father. I raised you, and… loving you… is my job." She grasped his hand tightly with one of her, still tearful.

"I know. And I know I don't tell you, but I love you too. Just as much as I do Godmother." She gave him a watery kiss to his forehead. He smiles, a genuine smile. One that only his 'family' can coax out of him. "You… don't have to tell me… because I already know." She brushed his hair from his forehead, giving him one more small kiss before going to set down William.

It was strange that Maleficent slept through the long conversation, yet as soon as Aurora softly shut the door, Maleficent's eyes flew open.

Her eyes immediately met his, and comprehension dawned across her sleepy features. Her expression was unreadable, as so many different emotions crossed her features. Before he could even speak, her arms wound around him and she began sobbing into his neck. He was frozen with shock, but the moment he recovered he carefully placed one arm across her back and used the other to stroke her hair. She sobbed and sobbed into him, soaking his shirt with her tears. "Mistress," Diaval whispered in her ear. His voice was soothing to her, and as he whispered reassuring words in her ear, she managed to calm down some.

"I'm certainly having the oddest effect on you women today," he mused, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked, as she gave him a blubbery laugh. Her hand and lips rested on his neck, and he moved to stroke her cheek.

Suddenly, Maleficent jumped up. "Oh! I must be hurting you!" she fluttered over him, not exactly sure what to do. "Mistress, Mistress I'm _fine_." he spoke softly. weakly tugging her back to sit beside him. She gazed at him, and suddenly noticed hundreds of small but deep cuts in his flesh and raised an eyebrow in question. He was still very confused about her quickly changing moods, so he spoke slowly. "The enanos… near those flowers… well, there not exactly the nicest guys I've met." He bit his lip. Her heart clenched painfully again. How much more would she be destined to hurt him?

"I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly.

"Did you drink it? Are you cured?" He asked, to which she nodded slowly.

"Then I'm not sorry." Maleficent clutched him tighter, and Diaval felt her tears against his skin. Maleficent could live a thousand life times and never deserve this creature.

They sat holding each other for a few minutes, before Diaval broke the silence. "Mistress, are _you_ alright?" he asked softly.

And that was all it took for Maleficent to crumble completely.

"Oh Diaval, _you_ almost… _died_ and you're asking _me_ how I am?" She began to sob into her hands.

"I… I almost… _lost_ you. You were so cold… I thought you were already gone. I can't lose you Diaval, I _can't!" _she cried desperately.

"Shhh… mistress, it's ok. You're not going to lose me, I'm right here. I'm _fine._" Diaval hadn't the slightest idea why she was so terrified by the thought of him dying. When she calmed again, he told her as much.

She stared at him, and he felt as though her stare was penetrating. Like she was looking into the very depth of his soul.

Finally, she began to heal the small cuts as she spoke in a small, broken whisper.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes widened and he unconsciously clutched her tighter. She had gone limp, staring into the distance as if she was talking to another person.

"I'm so sorry Diaval. For _everything. _I don't deserve you. I don't deserve _anything. _Yet here you are with me. I only wished to save you Diaval, yet all I have done is use you, again and again, with no thanks. You've saved me time, after time, after time. I have treated you so horribly." She stared at him.

"It's funny that I don't realise how much people mean to me until they're dying."

He was shocked, and she wasn't surprised. "I know you're going to try and find a way to prove my actions were justified. But they weren't... and I will do _anything _to make up for everything I've put you through." her breathing was shaky. "Please Diaval, tell me. Whatever you want, I am willing to do. Be it dangerous or humiliating I don't care. You've suffered both for me." An idea came to mind.

"I could serve you. We could exchange!" Diaval was still. "You will be my master." the word felt odd on her tongue, but she didn't care. She was willing to do anything for him.

"Master?" she murmured again. Diaval's eyes snapped to hers angrily, and before she could speak again he flipped them over so _she _was pinned under him. "Don't _ever _call me that!" he snarled. "Don't you ever say that word again!" she opened her mouth to protest.

"No! You are the most powerful being in existence! You could have the world at your feet! And I am just a raven! Don't you ever use such a derogatory word for me! For anyone!" In all his years of servitude, Diaval had never once been truly angry. But now, now he was _furious._

Now it was her turn to be meek "Diaval, I don't _care _what I am. I want to make it up to you! Please!"

"I do all the tasks you give me with my own free will. I am your _very _willing servant. If I had once disliked what you made me do, I would have left." His expression softened. "I know you think you have been horrible to me, but you haven't. And even if you have, I forgive you. I could be in a far worse situation right now, had it not been for you." Tears fell down her cheeks again, and he hesitantly wiped them away.

She sniffled, and began healing the last few cuts that littered his arm.

"Thankyou, Mistress." he said softly once she finished. "Thank _you, _Diaval. And _y_ou _can _use my name you know," she brushed the hair from his face carefully, breathing carefully in hopes of reigning her emotions back in. He smiled, "Maybe. It will be hard to break such an old habit." she smiled at him too, and in a moment of boldness, she kissed his cheek.

Diaval blushed, loving the warm feeling her kiss gave him. She grinned wider at this, giving him a kiss on the other cheek just to see the red colour of his cheeks deepen. She laughed softly as she curled up next to him. "Sleep now, my pet. Tomorrow we will talk more." and with that promise, her ever faithful servant drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>It killed me that I didn't make them kiss. :D I know the story is developing very slowly, but you have to remember that this story is about healing, and healing is a very long process. Not only does Diaval have to heal from physical abuse, but Maleficent's emotional scars have to heal too. So I'm not going to rush thing. I can tell you from personal experience that healing can NOT be rushed. Please bear with me :P Also...<strong>

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi everyone**

**thank you so much for the review in the last two chapters. This one has been a pain in the ass to get write and to make available to you all because my damn account decided to start glitching. It should have been available yesterday.**

**A HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to LaurenBirkett for making me the happiest person alive. On top of reviewing, following, favouriting me and this story, she sent the link to this story to SAM RILEY! Who is in my opinion the best actor of ALL TIME! You can thank her for this extra long chapter. Also a big thanks to Diosa Luna and all my other readers and reviewers!**

**Finally, if anyone has any opinions or ideas on where you want this story to got I'm open to them so please review or PM me.**

**Read on...**

* * *

><p>"Godmother?" Aurora murmured. Maleficent tore her eyes away from her sleeping servant and looked at her, giving her a small, weak smile.<br>Aurora thoughtfully sat down next to her, watching the faery as she gazed at Diaval. Maleficent had explained to Aurora what Diaval had been through, and her heart ached for her dear Godfather.

" You care about him very much don't you?" She asked, waiting as Maleficent brought her gaze back up.

"Of course," Maleficent answered immediately. "He was my only true friend for a very long time, a time when I pushed everyone else away. He's only person I can trust without even thinking about it. He has done things for me in the past that most would not dare to do for themselves. No matter how I've treated him, he's always there, always thinking in my best interest. I don't know what I'd do without him." The fae queen admitted, turning to brushed his hair back from his closed eyes.

"You know, I never understood the two of you. Your relationship I mean. Most of the time, you seem as though he means very little to you. And he's always trailing far behind you with that sullen look. It made me think that you saw him as nothing more than your servant.

But there are also times when the two of you bicker like an old married couple. When you make each other laugh and how sometimes you'll do discreet little things to help each other, hoping no one will notice. He is always watching over you, even when you tell him he is not needed. He does so many things that he really doesn't have to do just to keep you happy. And when I saw him feeding you, and what he did to get that flower _and _protect you from those men, I know that he sees you as _far_ more than just his mistress."

Maleficent was slightly stunned by Aurora's words, " Diaval does not care for me in that way, child. He is a raven." She murmured.

Aurora rolled her eyes "He's also a dragon, a horse, a man and anything else that suits your fancy. So what?"

Maleficent was now doubtful. Was her Beastie right? Did Diaval... love her. As more than a friend?

Diaval suddenly shifted in his sleep, his brows creasing and a frown forming on his lips, his telltale signs of another nightmare. He whimpered clawing at his skin. Maleficent quickly sat closer to him, gently grabbing his hands In one of hers. She stroked his face and whispered soothing words in his ear until the whimpering stopped and he went limp on the bed once again. Aurora watched the interaction with thoughtful, slightly shocked eyes.

Maleficent sat back up after making sure he was asleep again. She spoke quietly, sadly. " I can't love him, Beastie."

Aurora simply smiled at her. "You really are clueless about this aren't you mother?" Maleficent was confused. "Of course you can love him, Godmother... You already do." Aurora's certainty as she spoke those words made Maleficent momentarily speechless.

"You're wrong," Maleficent whispered after composing herself. " I can't love him, and he doesn't love me. We are merely repaying our debts to each other. And if he thinks of me in any way it's as friends at best."

" Oh, come now godmother! Are you trying to fool me or yourself? Why are you so against the thought of Diaval caring for you?" Aurora cried, now very frustrated.

Maleficent sighed, deciding that answering honestly would be the only way to end this subject. " I already opened my heart to the idea of once, and I regret it to this day. I know true love between two mates doesn't exist, at least for me. And... If my heart was to be broken again, It would shatter me. Diaval means far more to me than your father ever did, I don't think I would survive a betrayal by his hands." Maleficent looked down, feeling ashamed, both for being so weak and accusing Diaval of such a thing.

Aurora stood up slowly, staring at her Godmother. She knew that she was very lucky not to have been through any true pain as Maleficent and Diaval both had. She hurt for both of them, and knew that she couldn't try convincing her Godmother any longer. She had to believe that Maleficent and Diaval would heal each other, and convince themselves of their own love.  
>Aurora sad one more thing before she went to check on William. "Diaval would never hurt you godmother. He couldn't, even if he wanted to." And with that, she left, leaving Maleficent to go mad pondering about what her daughter had meant.<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diaval was in far better shape the next day. He kept blankets wrapped around himself but he was rested enough to help tidy the small cottage, and when he finished, he went to sit down next to the two women and William to look though the bags Aurora had brought with her for them.

There were a total of five bags. The first two were simply for Aurora and William's clothes. The next two contained things for Maleficent and Diaval to use during the winter. For Maleficent she had bought a new cloak and a long coat than was soft to the touch. For Diaval she had bought a bit more, considering that he only owned one outfit. He had two new shirts that could be laced from the front, unlike the one he was currently wearing. Also, he had a thick pair of pants, a long black leather coat and a new pair of shoes. There were also a few cards and a chess set to help them fight of boredom.

Also, being the clever girl she was, she had bought plenty of food. Jars of jams and pickled food, fruits and vegetables, even some loaves of bread. Both Diaval and his mistress thanked Aurora profusely, and she rolled her eyes and told them they deserved far more.

Then there was a small package, which Aurora opened painfully slowly. Maleficent and Diaval leaned closer, now extremely curious.

In the package was a very small, pink dress.

It was almost comical how identical smiles slowly spread on the faces of the both of them. Tears and congratulations were shared with a beaming Aurora.

Aurora and Phillip had been trying for another baby since William'a birth four years ago. They both refused help from any magical beings, as they insisted that if they were destined for another child, it would come with no magical aid. It had been very hard few years for them, and it was very hard for them not to give up hope completely. But now, after so long Aurora was finally pregnant again. Both her parents were ecstatic.

She admitted that she didn't really know if the child was a girl, as there was no test that could tell her. But she was quite confident that her instincts were correct.

William began yawning sleepily soon after the excitement wore down, and Aurora bid her parents a goodnight before retiring to her bedroom.

Neither Maleficent nor Diaval were the least bit tired, so they decided to sit on the small bed they had grown to share and curl up under the blankets.

The silence was heavy with worry and thoughts from both of them. It was almost suffocating, and finally when they had both had enough, Maleficent spoke.

" Diaval, do you believe in true love, between mates?" Diaval seemed shocked at her question, but nevertheless nodded slowly. " I don't think anyone that has seen Aurora and Phillip together can _not _believe in true love, mistress." He replied quietly.

" He can't be her true love, his kiss didn't wake her from the curse." Surely he knew that. "He wasn't her true love _then. _Right now is a whole other story." Maleficent raised a delicate eyebrow, urging him to explain.

"I do believe in true love, but not in love at first sight. You cannot love someone as soon as you meet them. Unless of course you were the person's biological mother. Because if you could, you would have truly loved Aurora from the beginning, and you would not have been able to curse her. I think true love is something that must be developed." Strangely, Diaval's logic made sense to her.

"So you believe a person's love could be anyone?" He bit his lip, thinking deeply before answering. "Yes, and no. You _could _learn to love a person if you tried hard enough, I guess. But what I mean is that each person has a different personality, and each specific personality would have different desires in a person. Someone to complement them. Like if we talk about Aurora and Phillip. Aurora is kind, she has a warm heart and is loved by all who meet her. Phillip is responsible, stern and respected, selfless and incredibly knowledgable about the world. He is also loyal and is extremely protective of loved ones. Together, they complement eachother perfectly.

If you think about my personality, I'm pretty sure it's obvious that while we both love eachother, we could never be _in _love with eachother. We are simply not compatible. In the case of true love, I believe that there is one single person from every creature that is more perfect a mate than any other."

Maleficent pondered this. "It sounds incredibly rare though, that a person would actually find his true love."

"Not really, I think everyone will meet their true love at some stage of their life, as I don't think god is so cruel to keep such people apart. However, whether they choose to acknowledge their love to each other is entirely up to them, and _that _particular happening is what is quite rare. They usually feel it is better to hide than to open themselves up to such a wonderful chance." Maleficent bit the inside of her cheek, because he had just described exactly what she was doing.

" Would you do that? Hide, I mean." She asked, watching him carefully.

"Not... For myself. Maybe for the sake of the person I was in love with, but not for myself. The way I see, I would have far more to gain then to lose, so it would be well worth the risk."

Maleficent marbled at what exact opposites they were, yet at the same time they could not be more similar. She smiled at him, and he returned her smile with a tentative one of his own.

"That's quite a philosophy for a raven." She smirked.

"Yes, but I am not completely a raven. But even as a raven I believed this. You do not have to be human to know love. All creatures understand love, it is a gift to all the living. They may understand it differently, but they understand it just the same." Maleficent wad slightly awed by him. His words proved that he was far more intelligent than she gave him credit for.

"How did you understand it? Before I changed you?" She unconsciously leaned closer to him, waiting for an answer.

"Well... I loved my mother, and my siblings- I was the oldest of them. I never knew my father, he was eaten by a farmer the day I hatched. I lost my mother as a child too, actually. She was killed by an owl trying to protect my siblings." Maleficent squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

" Don't be, I think it was for the best. She always missed dad dearly and ravens only mate once." Maleficent felt horrid for him. He was silent for a moment, remembering.

"What did you do after she died?" Maleficent asked after a few minutes.

" Well I raised my five siblings on my own, which turned out to be quite a tough job." He laughed. Clearly his siblings had been quite the handful.

"Then, ironically, after they had all grown and left the nest, I began searching for love. I wanted a mate from a very young age, a family and hatchlings of my own to raise. Yet each year mating season would come and go, and I would be no closer to finding any raven that truly attracted me. Until I finally decided that love just wasn't in my destiny, and I gave up." Maleficent stared intently at him. So he had also felt the pain she had, in a different way perhaps, but still the same horrid pain of a loveless life.

"When I met you, my life finally became a bit happier." She looked up in surprise. He rolled his eyes at thatً. "Mistress, with you I found many things I thought I never would. In you I found a... Friend. In Aurora a hatchling of my own. In William a grandchild and in Phillip a loyal brother. With you I have learned things I never would have other wise, seen and _been _things I never would have. and that is all thanks to you." He answered the obvious question in her eyes. "And all the pain I've been through for these gifts was more than worth it." She beamed at him, feeling the weight of the world lift of her shoulders at his words.

"Now, if you will allow me, I would like to preen your feathers. They seem to be quite dirty as they have not been used so long." She nodded at him, allowing herself to relax as he cleaned her precious wings, the same happy grin still playing on her lips.

After all he had been through, he still believed what he had received in return was worth it. And these words reassured a Maleficent that her dear Diaval was not completely broken, and that she could help him heal as he had helped her.

And heal him she would, no matter how long it took, and how much it costed. she swore to herself that she would be strong enough to heal them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know. <strong>

**I will be busy for the next few days, so I make no promises for the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting! It's been a while as I am far too busy, which really sucks. My study has hit the roof, my pregnancy is exhausting me, my twins are sick and my job is driving me crazy. If it wasn't for my lovely hubby i would probably die. So thank him for this chapter, which is quite the long one, my longest yet.**

**also thanks sooooooooo much to Gladys, Lauren Birkett, HerDarkHeart, Shadow and the other 2 guest reviewers. I love you all!**

**Hope you like it...**

* * *

><p>The winter weather had calmed considerably by the end of the week, and Phillip had decided to surprise Aurora and join them, much to everyone's delight. Yes, even Maleficent had grown found of the man after seeing the way he treated her little beastie. Diaval was definitely right about one thing, those two were living, breathing evidence that true love existed.<p>

Both Diaval and Maleficent smiled as their daughter launched herself into his arms, William toddling behind her as fast as he could.

The gang enjoyed their week together very much, playing cards, chatting away, cooking, sharing fond memories and simply bring a family. However, Diaval was far less a part of the fun then usual, and as discreet as he tried to be about it, they all noticed. It did upset them all, but they had fun nevertheless.

One night, after everyone had retired to bed, Maleficent questioned Diaval on his behaviour. For a fraction of a second, his eyes betrayed him, and she could see every painful emotion he kept hidden within them. But then his face hardened and the emotion was concealed by his mask. Maleficent felt her heart squeeze painfully.

"I am fine, mistress." He had said, "you do not need to worry about me."

Maleficent wanted to roll her eyes. _You silly bird, you say that like I have a choice. I'll always worry about you._

The next day, Maleficent sat down with the group in the small living room, but her mind was a thousand miles away. Thinking over how just now Phillip and Aurora had lovingly fed eachother and William breakfast.

She had always felt uncontainable joy whenever Aurora was happy, yet now even though she still felt that way, she couldn't help the ache that crept its way into her heart. She wanted what they had, she realised.

She wanted _love_

Her conversation with Aurora was spinning around in her head. _Oh Godmother, it's too late. You already love him._

She glimpsed at the person in question. The pain and deep sadness in his eyes was obvious, yet he sat laughing with Phillip while bouncing little William on his knee. Her heart jumped wildly in her chest.

No, _no_. She couldn't love. She was broken, she had scars. She couldn't have that, couldn't have him. True love didn't exist, not for her. She would hurt him.

She couldn't be good enough for him. He deserved one of his own kind. A beautiful raven with no scars and a constant happy smile, who would love him and bear him equally beautiful hatchlings. Or perhaps a stunning human that would give him children.

Not her. She was frightening to look at. She didn't treat people with anything other than hostility, and she could count on one hand the number of times she had honestly smiled. She noticed with alarm it was he that had caused almost all those smiles save for one, when Aurora had awoken.

And children! Gah! Even the thought of it terrified her. Yes, the most powerful creature on Earth was terrified of becoming a mother, of all things. Her parents had died when she was just a baby, protecting their only child. Much like Diaval's parents.

She knew she could never be a good mother to any child. The fact that Aurora had survived her was a miracle, again mainly thanks to Diaval.

"Mistress?" Someone nudged her gently. Her head snapped up, and she caught Diaval's worried expression. She looked around to find the two of them alone.

"Aurora and Phillip have gone with William to bathe in the lake." He quickly answered her unspoken question. She was surprised, she hadn't even noticed they had moved.

"Mistress...are you okay? You look troubled," he spoke quietly, worriedly.

She bit her lip, prepared to dismiss his worry when a question formed in her mind.

"Diaval, what do you see in me?" Maleficent looked at him. She didn't want him to lie just to appease her, and his facial expressions always told her when he lied.

He appeared extremely shocked by her question. Once he collected himself, he took a moment to word his answer in his head.

"Well, I guess I see what everyone else sees in you. I see someone fierce, protective...and extremely powerful." while her face remained impassive, her heart splintered.

So that was all he saw, a protector. _Well of course that's all he sees! You don't let him see anything else! What would you want him to see?_

" But I can also see a little deeper than that. I can see _why_." Maleficent couldn't help the hope that fearfully bloomed in her chest.

" You're fierce because of your goodness. You've been through far more pain then anyone deserves, especially not yourself. You may not be physical scarred, like me, but you are still scarred, still afraid." She looked down in shame, because he was right, and he waited patiently until she looked back up to continue.

"But you seem to forget the one advantage of having emotional scars over the physical ones." he gave a small smile at her confusion. "Over time, emotional scars can heal, they can disappear.

I don't think you realise how much you've healed, especially since you got your wings back. you may still be tentative about certain things, but you still try. You still fight. I remember that not to long ago, you would simply shut yourself down, deciding you were simply a hopeless case." He gave her a knowing look.

"You are healing everyday, becoming an even better person everyday, and I admire you greatly for that.." She couldn't help the small smile that graced her face.

"You're protective because the pain you have been through, and you never want any other to endure what you have. That's why you worry about me so much. Yes, mistress. I can feel you overdosing with magic every night in hopes that my wings will once again work. How could I not?" she was shocked and embarrassed.

" I know you want to fix me, but I want you to worry about yourself more than me. Like I said, you are a very powerful being, with hundreds, if not thousands of creature and people relying on your protection and care everyday. If anything were to happen to you, they would all perish. Me? I'm a foolish little raven with very little- if any- need to live. I have no purpose, and I don't mean much to anyone. If I was to die, I doubt I'd be missed very much at all. Aurora has Phillip and their family, and you have her, the entire moors and anyone you wish to replace me as your servant. You could move on." Maleficent wanted to hit him. How could he possibly think so little of himself? And move on? Was he deluded?  
>"You mean so much more, you are needed. I also think you very intelligent, witty, brave, selfless, loving and the best being I have ever encountered. And that, mistress, is what I see in you."<p>

She considered his words deeply, and her heart felt as though it would burst from sheer happiness. "You're also very beautiful," he murmured quietly.

Her hand snapped up, eyes wide. "You... You think i'm beautiful?" he gasped. Clearly, he had not meant to say that aloud. Nevertheless, he bit his lip and nodded fearfully.

She couldn't believe her ears. _He think I'm beautiful. Diaval thinks I'm beautiful!_

She smiled uncontrollably. " Thank you Diaval. Although I don't agree with your views on yourself, thank you for answering me." Before she could think it over, she stood on her toes and gave a soft kiss to his cheek. She felt his cheeks warm, and smiled as she whispered in his ear.

" I would never recover from losing you Diaval, that I am sure of. You mean far too much to me, far more than you should." she heard his breathing hitch and smiled softly.

"Come, Diaval. Aurora will be leaving this afternoon, we should find something interesting to do with her before she leaves. I think there are a few games in the other room. Help me search for them."

...

When Aurora and Phillip returned, William was fast asleep, leaving the family to chat away as Maleficent had not found the game she was searching for. Aurora told her godmother about the status of the kingdom, and how it had been receiving much assistance in the form of food and cloth in exchange for fighters and iron. This news pleased Maleficent. In her opinion, any iron was too much iron, and there had to be at least 10 tonnes of iron in the kingdom alone.

Diaval and Phillip seemed to be competing, throwing hilarious jokes and stories at one another to see who ruled supreme when it came to comedy. Their joking continued for an hour before Diaval was chosen by the women as the winner. Then of course, Diaval had felt the need to tease his fledgling a little by telling Maleficent and Phillip of her wild adventures as a child. His story were so bizarre even Aurora had joined in on the laughter by the end.

"She really did that?" Phillip managed between laughs.

"Of course! Everyday until she was seven years old, she would talk to herself, telling herself what she would do today, and reprimand herself if she did something wrong. Once I even heard you say 'Now Aurora, today you're going to STOP pulling the poor birdy's feathers. It's not nice to do that, would you like it if someone pulled your feathers? Oh, wait, you don't have any feathers..."

All three of them were hysterical at this point, and Diaval was grinning as Aurora tried to calm down enough to chastise him.

"Oh my god!" Phillip laughed, after he had sobered slightly. "Why didn't anyone tell me this before I married you." Aurora gasped and slapped him playfully, sticking her tongue out. He grinned and pulled her closer again.

"Well, anyway, I guess we should be on our way now. I don't want to take you back in the dark, lest it be dangerous." Everyone sighed sadly as they got up.

Aurora went with Diaval to get William while Maleficent watched Phillip grab the bag of their belongings and wait patiently by his horse.

It seemed like forever that Aurora and Phillip were in the spare room, so Maleficent stood to go fetch them. However, when she reached the door, they were talking in hushed voices, and Maleficent had never quite learned to respect secrecy.

She leaned closer to the crack in the door.

"Godfather this is ridiculous! I know what you've been through has hurt a lot, but she could be what heals you!" Maleficent stifled a gasp.

_She_

"I know she could be, which is exactly why I'm going to keep quiet. I... I love her." Maleficent felt tears run down her face.

Diaval was _in love_

"And if she ever found out, it would hurt her no matter what. She could feel the way I do, and accept my love, but she would pressure herself into doing things she believes I would want but does not want herself.

Or, a more realistic guess is she wouldn't return my feelings. She is a great woman, stunning and smart and just... Perfect. And me? What could a person like me possibly offer her? I would only stop her from finding someone someone good enough for her. Someone smart and handsome and able to keep her happy. Not some stupid creature that would never be able to give her anything she wants or deserves."

Maleficent heard a slap. "Don't ever say that about yourself, ever. You are just as brilliant as you see her, and any woman would be the luckiest in the world to have you care for them. Obviously she is beautiful, and all those things you described her to be. But don't ever let that intimidate you, because you are far more than you see yourself as. I already said I will not force you to tell her, nor will I tell her myself. But I will not stand here and listen to you belittle yourself." The room went silent, and Maleficent quickly moved away before she was caught.

"You and Godmother mean far too much to me, and I don't ever want to see you both unhappy." She heard Aurora say.

When they walked out, they both seemed to have settled their dispute, smiling serenely as they walked. Diaval handed the still sleeping William to Phillip and helped Aurora on the horse after she had bid Maleficent farewell, and the two of the watched sadly as the family galloped away.

Maleficent wanted nothing more than to question Diaval about who it was he had such strong feelings for. Who he would hurt himself and keep quiet about his love for just so she was unhurt. But it would be far to suspicious to ask now,so she would leave it until later.

She was extremely hurt, but she knew this was her fault. She wouldn't tell him of her feelings, snd obviously he couldn't spend the rest of his life simply being hers. Her servant, she mentally corrected.

She could not expect Diaval to wait on her to make her feelings known, and wait even longer until she was strong enough to act on those feelings. Feelings he didn't even know about.

She felt angry at the idea of Diaval with someone else, someone probably far better than she. But she ignored that, because Diaval deserved happiness, deserved better. And if this was what he desired to be happy, than the least she could do was help him be with this girl. Even if it meant losing her only chance at love.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? a bit of humour, some fun, some sadness, some angst. A little cocktail of emotion.<strong>

**The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, and there's a bit of a twist. Also, if you have any ideas for this story, please Review or PM me.**

**if you dont have any ideas, review anyway. Thoughts, opinion, just review :P**

**I'll see you lovelies soon xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI GUYS! Miss me?**

**Ok so this chapter is kind of topsy turvy as I messed around with a bunch of ideas in it, but I think the end result was pretty good. Huge thanks to everyone that read, REVIEWED, favourited or followed. thanks to my reviewers Lauren Birkett, Shadow, Myah (your review was a major confidence booster which I really needed), HerDarkHeart, LARACROFT0143 and standasawitness for your amazing reviews, I loved them all!**

**Anyways, Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Fallen Feathers and Tattered Hearts<em>**

Diaval and Maleficent awoke early the next day, and the beautiful weather encouraged them both to go to the waterhole and bathe.

Diaval decided to go first, as he was far grimier than Maleficent, and told her to wait about twenty minutes before following him, to allow him adequate time to bathe and dress. Usually it would only take a while, but considering the fact that his injuries still hurt quite badly, and that he was downright filthy, he thought twenty minutes may be a safer guess.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Maleficent asked again. Maleficent had already offered to help him wash, as long as his undershorts stayed on (just because she had seen him naked once it didn't mean she should be making it a habit, even though she kind of wanted to).

"No mistress, I would rather do it by myself. I fear it would be far too embarrassing for both of us. And I don't want you to have to do everything for me."

_But that's the problem,_ she thought to herself, _I don't do anything for you_

Diaval hurried off in the direction of the lake, while Maleficent made her rounds of the Moors, healing whatever had been damaged in the harsh weather.

….

Maleficent was very sure her rounds had taken more than twenty minutes, so she made her way to the lake.

As she neared, she heard cawing. Diaval must have transformed after his bath.

But no, that wasn't his voice. Even as a bird she could pick out her beloved raven from a group of hundreds. Which was just as well because the cawing seemed to multiply, and there must have been at least ten ravens screeching in what seemed like anger.

Her steps became more hurried, and when she heard Diaval swearing loudly, she broke into a run.

When she broke through the trees, there was indeed a swarm of birds hovering around Diaval, who was still standing in the lake.

"Hey! If you don't want to accept me, fine! But do NOT talk ill about me or my mistress!" Diaval was furious, that much was clear.

The birds squawked again. "Shut up! She is not like that! It's not her fault! You little devils! Get away from here! I've had enough! Be gone!"

The birds flew down from the skies, and Diaval ducked into the water. He came back up with a handful of stones that he pelted the angry ravens with.

Diaval had excellent aim, managing to hit at least one bird everytime, until a particularly large raven came up behind him and dug his claws into Diaval's shoulder.

Diaval dropped the stones, crying out in pain. Before any of the birds could take advantage of this, Maleficent began hitting them with large jolts of her magic.

Diaval turned quickly, gasping when he saw her. She ignored him until all the birds had been scared off.

"Diaval, are you alright?" She called. He nodded, but she could see the blood pouring from the puncture wounds.

"I'm going to turn around, put on your undershorts and let me see the wound." She ordered.

Maleficent stared at the tree in front of her as Diaval splashed out of the water and carefully did as she asked.

He coughed to let her know he had finished, and she quickly turned to inspect the damage. There were six deep punctures in his flesh, and the skin had been torn as the vile raven had tried to fly away.

Maleficent mashed her teeth together. Diaval, of course, noticed her discomfort. "Mistress?" She kept quiet.

"Mistress if you do not wish to do this I can see to the cuts myself." He moved to leave, but Maleficent's hand shot out to grab his. He froze as she came closer.

"Of course I'm going to heal you, what kind of stupid question is that!" She snapped, immediately regretting it when Diaval's face fell.

She said nothing, but ran her yellow mist of magic over Diaval's wounds slowly. He grit his teeth to keep quiet, squeezing on her hand tightly, which she realised was still in his grasp.

He couldn't help sighing in relief when she finally finished. "Thank you, mistress." He breathed. Only when he spoke his next words did she speak.

"And I'm sorry You keep having to do this for me." She turned sharply, and Diaval froze.

" What did they say to you?" She demanded. He was confused, the recent pain had slowed his thinking.

"Those ravens, Diaval. What did they say?" She asked again.

He didn't look at her. "Nothing of importance, mistress." He replied weakly, feigning nonchalance.

She rolled her eyes " I heard your cursing from miles away, Diaval. Do not lie to me."

He gnawed on his lip nervously. "Later, mistress?" She was about to argue, until she saw the pain in her dear friend's eyes.

"Please?" He begged. She nodded sharply.

Later then, she wouldn't forget.

"Very well, Diaval. And you should not be sorry for things out of your control. It is not you I am mad at. My anger is directed at the stupid little birds that tried to harm you." His eyes widened fractionally at this, but she ignored that, for both their benefits.

"I'm going to bathe, but I want you to stay here in case those birds come back. Sit there and turn around." She ordered.

Dizval was shocked, blushing a beet red as he did what he was told.

When she was sure he was not looking- of course Diaval wouldn't dare to disobey his mistress, especially when it came to her being nude- she quickly removed her garments and hurried into the lake.

She was hoping to shower quickly, but she had not bathed in so long, and the water felt brilliant against her skin. It simply could not be rushed. Also, it gave her a chance to think about what had just occured to her servant, snd how she would approach him about it.

Diaval did not turn the entire time, instead just fiddling with stray pieces of grass. When she finally finished and dressed, she stared at his back for a while, as he had yet to put his clothes back on.

His body was riddled with scars, not even an inch of skin left bare. A particularly long cut down his back grabbed her attention, along with the squiggly one to his side and the series of little cuts near his hips. But despite the scars, she found him oddly beautiful. His well defined muscles clenching almost on purpose. Oh and his broad, strong shoulders...

She looked away before she got caught.

"Diaval," she called. He turned back to her. "Dress quickly and follow me." He hurried to oblige her order. As they marched through the Moors back to their home, the tension between the two was palpable.

Once they entered, Maleficent sat Diaval down and gave him a stern look.

"I believe now would be considered 'later', don't you?" She prompted.

He sighed, obviously he hoped she had forgotten. Yeah right.

"Mistress, it was really nothing of consequence." He tried. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I will be the judge of that thank you. And this is the last time I shall ask you. _What did they say?"_

He winced at the threatening edge in her voice. She hated scaring him when he was already so afraid, but if that was what it took so be it.

"They were trying to...belittle me, I guess. That was my old unkindness. The one I left when I tried to find a mate. They found me again the day I joined you and... Let's just say they aren't very accepting of that choice. They believe you've corrupted me with humanity, they call me your familiar." Maleficent hissed at this.

"They came to inform me that all my siblings have died now, and they were very angry that I don't really care much about that. And when I told them it's because I can't even remember my siblings much at all, they said ' so she wasn't satisfied with taking your freedom, your loved ones and your body. She took you your memories and your wings too." Maleficent let out a strange noise, and Diaval looked at her worriedly.

"I shouldn't have said that." He mumbled quietly to himself. Maleficent composed herself, trying as hard as she could to hide the pain his very true words had caused her. "Yes you should have, and you are also going to tell me whatever else you are hiding from me." His eyes widened and he swallowed audibly. She gave him a glare unwillingly, and he fearfully rushed out the rest.

"They think you're ugly!" He blurted, "because you have a cruel heart. And they called you... And me some things I'm not going to repeat no matter how much you hurt me." He said brokenly,stifling a sob. Then, seemingly for only his ears he whispered

"Because those words hurt me more than any beating could."

"Diaval, I will never beat you, ever. And those birds are fools." He looked at her from beneath his long lashes. "So you don't believe them, right mistress? Please don't, they are all stupid creatures and I hate every one. None of this is your fault, and you are nothing like those things they said."

She gave him a forced smile, but he frowned, immediately seeing through her facáde. "Mistress?" He prompted. She didn't answer. She couldn't hurt him by saying that indeed she did believe them, and she could never lie to him.

He sighed " Of course you believe them. No matter, I guess. While you may not believe in yourself, I do. And I will continue to for the rest of my life, I will prove to you that you are not the monster you see yourself as." He gave a hard laugh.

"Yes, a stunning, clever woman is exactly the definition of evil. Someone willing to die just to save the child of her greatest enemy is obviously evil. Or someone that fought poison and 50 feet of snow and just to save an insignificant raven, she has to be evil. And how can we forget the only person I've ever heard of that would pressure herself into doing what others want even though she doesn't want it herself. How could I ever doubt your cruelty?" He said sarcastically.

But Maleficent was frozen, repeating his words again and again in her head._ Only person I know that would pressure herself into to doing things she doesn't want..._

Didn't he explain that to Aurora when talking about the woman he loved? Maleficent's heart stopped.

Her eyes widened

Her breathing sped up

Was it..._her?_

She thought about everything he had said, about everything he did for her, the way he treated her. Her world was spinning wildly, because everything fit. She had no idea how she had missed it. As if everything else wasn't clue enough, all she had to do was look into his eyes.

Her behaviour was panicking him, but the panic could not conceal the one emotion she was searching for. _Love_

Diaval loved _her. _Maleficent had never felt anything like the rush of emotion coursing through her body in that moment. A small voice in her head taunted her, willing her to see just how undeserving of him she was. Just how much she would hurt him.

But for once, she didn't even care. The joy coursing through her veins shut the voice up immediately. It might have been selfish of her, but she didn't care what the risks were, because she was _the girl, _and she had never felt such unadulterated happiness. She was loved... By the only man she had ever truly wanted. Diaval.

"It's me," she whispered, finally focusing back on him.

He sighed in relief at hearing her voice. "Mistress what's wrong? What on Earth are you talking about?"

"The girl... The girl you love..." She whispered again. Now it was his turn to freeze, this time in panic.

"The girl you love is me." His eyes widened, so many emotion flooding through them both.

Diaval desperately tried to speak, but his body seemed disconnected from him, her words shocking him to the core.

But that was ok, he didn't need to speak. For as soon as he remembered how to move again, the lips he had been dreaming of for decades finally slammed onto his.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooh a bit of a cliff-hanger there! I hope to update soon so I don't keep you in suspense. But I do need feedback on if you like where I'm going with this. I can always change it up a bit. Was it a bit too soon? Should I continue on this... Perhaps change the rating... Wink wink. Should I stop torturing the poor couple? What do YOU think?<strong>

**If you guys can make it to 50 reviews, I will be eternally grateful. And hopefully I will update on that same day, no promises though. You never know what could happen...**

**Either way I Hope You enjoyed that! please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**I'm back!**

**After almost 3 months, I know. I am so cruel to you guys, I feel like shit.**

**But you guys are still so awesome, I love you all so much!**

**This story is coming to an END, and I am REALLY going to miss it. There is one, maybe two chapters left. UNLESS you guys have anything else you want me to add.**

**However I will be starting up other maleval stories soon. Along with maybe some twilight, alice in wonderland, Aladdin, divergent, or hunger games ones. **

**Depending on my mood. And how much time I have.**

**Huge thanks to (long list); standasawitness, HerDarkHeart, LARACROFT0143, Alex, Steelers1023, Shadow, Bluddy Begh Hid, Tacodestroyeravenger and the three guest for the awesome reviews.**

**Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was on fire<p>

She could almost feel the hot flames engulfing her as his soft lips moved against hers. Her thoughts ceased, her heart stopped, and she waited for the pain of burning that never came.

Her eyes were shut tight as Diaval finally seemed to shake himself out of his haze, pushing her up against the wall and pressing against her.

Maleficent let out a shocked moan, raking her nails across his chest. His half-pained, half-pleasured hiss only added fuel to the raging fire she found consuming her.

Both of them were beginning to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen, and the broke away panting as they fell to the floor.

"Wow," Diaval gasped, rubbing his chest and taking deep, long breaths. Maleficent responded with a wide grin.

"Mistress?" Diaval spoke again as they stood up. She brushed herself off before looking back at him. He gave her a small, meek smile.

"I love you," he said simply, "more than any creature has ever loved another," and pulled her carefully back to him.

2 weeks later

Maleficent and Diaval had been invited to the castle for a Christmas ball, something Aurora had made an annual tradition as soon as she was crowned. The girl truly loved celebrating.

While the new couple didn't exactly share the young queen's enthusiasm for such social gatherings, they still decided to attend this one. Mainly because they really missed their fledgling.

Maleficent gracefully flew through the castle window, Diaval perched on her lap. Whirlwind Aurora was quick to envelope her godmother in a hug. Diaval jumped off her shoulder and transformed, brushing himself off before accepting his own hug.

Aurora had left William with his sitter, and Phillip quickly came to take Diaval off to catch up, leaving the two women together.

Aurora excitedly dragged Maleficent to her dressing room. "Aurora," Maleficent said immediately "I am going to this ball as I am." She spoke sternly.

Aurora turned, also looking serious. "Godmother, I love you but I _refuse_ to let you go to _royal ball _dressed like that. That's funeral attire." Aurora answered.

She turned back to the rows of dresses, and Maleficent rolls her eyes. She didn't like people mocking her clothing.

"And maybe if I dress you up enough, Diaval will finally tell you the truth." Aurora finally muttered. At this, Maleficent grinned. Neither Maleficent nor Diaval had shared the news of their relationship with anyone, so Maleficent decided to have a little fun.

"Truth? What truth?" Maleficent tried to sound suspicious. Aurora jumped, turning again to face maleficent. "Truth? Who said anything about truth?" Aurora bit her lip, looking extremely worried.

"I heard you Aurora. I knew Diaval was keeping something from me. Where is that bird?" she stood, heading to the door and trying not to laugh at the horrified look on her beastie's face.

"No, godmother! It's… it's nothing! Really! Please sit down, let me show you your dress!" Maleficent gave Aurora a look, but sat back down. She allowed herself a laugh as Aurora hurried to pull out the dress.

Maleficent's laughter stopped. Even she had to admit, the dress was stunning.

Phillip had coaxed Diaval into dress pants and a shirt. The clothes both covered his scars and were extremely warm and comfortable.

They both sat in the ball room chatting with guests and helping when needed. Suddenly, Aurora appeared in a beautiful pink gown, and grinned at Diaval, pointing behind him.

He slowly turned, gasping when he saw his mistress.

She was wearing a silk dress of the darkest green, hugging her body and glimmering slightly as she walked. Her green eyes, ruby lips and snow white skin contrasted gloriously against the dress.

Every eye was on her, and Diaval couldn't blame them.

Maleficent, however, was extremely uncomfortable, wanting nothing more than to run back into the dressing room and hide.

"Well, you look almost as beautiful as I do." Diaval said with an easy grin.

She blushed furiously at his complement, playfully slapping him, making his grin grow. There was a time when this would have annoyed Maleficent, but now she was always ecstatic when the old, more confident Diaval resurfaced, and this was becoming far more often much to her delight.

Music began to fill the room, drawing everyone's attention away from Maleficent and back to their partners.

Maleficent sighed in relief, and Diaval laughed, pulling her closer and pressing his lips to her ear.

"I jest, you know. I've never seen anything more beautiful than you. You're a vision." And Diaval captured her lips in a kiss.

When the kiss ended-too soon for Maleficent's liking- they realised both the King and Queen were staring at them. Phillip with an amused and happy grin, and Aurora looking both confused, shocked and slightly angry.

Maleficent laughed as Aurora slapped her. "You tricked me!" she frowned. Aurora didn't know what to be more mad about. Her Godmother's little game, or the fact that she had not known about their relationship.

After the initial shock, Aurora was all smiles once again. After the congratulations from Phillip and the inquisition from Aurora, the night went quite smoothly for the couple. Maleficent continued to politely refuse almost every man in the ballroom, yet still managed to shoot daggers at the women throwing themselves at Diaval. Eventually, the two decided to stand in a corner, quite closely together, in order to stop distracting people from the festivities.

Diaval even managed to get a dance out of Maleficent, and even though they both had no idea what they were doing, it was definitely enjoyable.

Too soon, the guests began to leave, and the maids hurried in to clean.

Diaval and maleficent were lead to a guestroom, and both quickly changed to their normal attires and collapsed onto the large bed, exhaustion taking over.

Maleficent awoke a few hours with a shock. She clutched at the sheets next to her, searching for Diaval and finding emptiness.

She hurried out of the bed, wrapping her wings around herself as she exited the room in search of her mate.

The kitchens were empty, the bathroom unoccupied, and the hallways uninhabited. She found herself walking up the flights of stairs heading to the rooftop.

There he was, her dear raven, trying desperately to fly.

Tears immediately filled her eyes. How long had he been doing this? She hid in the doorway as he uselessly flapped his wings. He cawed as his feet left the ground, but the harder he flapped, the more damage he did to himself with no result, and with a sharp cry he fell roughly to the ground again.

Maleficent gasped, wanting to run to him but unable to move. He transformed, appearing on his knees and clutching his left arm in agony. He grit his teeth to hide his groan, and Maleficent's tears began to fall harder.

She sniffled, and his eyes immediately snapped back. She stumbled back against the wall, but it was too late.

"You can come out Maleficent, I know you're there" he drawled.

She guiltily crept over to sit next to him, waving a handful of magic over his injured shoulder. He winced as it healed.

"Thank you," he mumbled, rotating his shoulder.

Both were silent for a moment. "How…how long have you been doing this?" Maleficent asked shakily.

Diaval looked away "A while," he answered hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"That's why I hid this. It's not your fault."

"That's not true. I promised to cure you, and this happened because of me."

"And you tried…very hard… to fix me. It's not your fault I can't be fixed."

And it was true, Maleficent had gone through every spell and incantation book she ever owned. Tried every magic potion and relic she knew, yet nothing seemed to work. She had even asked the pixies for their books and assistance, with no success.

She mashed her lips together, not wanting to anger him anymore.

Diaval raised his eyes to the sky, a sad smile on his face, and a single tear travelled down his face. He rubbed it away quickly, but Maleficent had already seen.

"I'll always miss the skies, Maleficent. I'm a bird, it's natural. But even birds would choose a mate over wings. And I have the most perfect mate in the world. I think you're plenty worth the sacrifice.

He stood and pulled her up with him. Maleficent kissed him, and his smile became slightly more genuine. It was rare for Maleficent to initiate a kiss, almost as rare as Diaval taking her advice and not calling her mistress.

They walked back to their room together. Diaval sad but content, and Maleficent fuelled with a new fire. She couldn't bear to know that Diaval was suffering, and she would take away his pain if it was the last thing she ever did.

At any cost.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it?<strong>

**Now what should I do? End it in a while like I planned? Add some other experience? Should Diaval get fly again? Should this become M rated?**

**WHAT NEXT?**

**That is completely up to you guys, and if I get no ideas from anyone, I shall continue as planned.**

**As always... REVIEWWWWWW**

**(LET'S BEAT THE 11 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I spent all of yesterday thinking 'gosh I am so cruel for making my lovely readers wait so long for chapters, how can I make it up to them?' **

**Then I realised 'oh! I can post the last chapter really quick!' so I spent all night up thinking and typing this out, and here it is.**

**This is the LAST CHAPTER for this story, and I miss it already :( you have all been so lovely to me with this. I can't believe how many people have read, favourite, followed and REVIEWED this story. It is so awesome, all the support meant so much to me.**

**I have another Maleficent story that I am extremely excited about coming REALLY SOON! **

**How soon? That depends on many things. I am in the process of writing a chapter for my other story 'Life, Existence with the cullens' because that story has been going on for 2, maybe even three years I think and I feel so guilty about it. It's just extremely difficult for me to come up with ideas for that story right now.****Also, it depends on if I feel like I still have people reading my stories because lately the amount of Maleficent fanfic readers has been dropping. Quite a lot. So if I feel like there a re still a decent amount of readers, I shall post the new story even earlier than planned.**

**Huge thanks to the six reviewers of the last chapter Steelers1023, standasawitness, Greentwister14, LARACROFT0143, HerDarkHeart and the guest reviewer for the amazing reviews.**

* * *

><p>Maleficent and Diaval returned to the Moors early the next day, neither of them really feeling safe in the land of the humans. Diaval had not slept much the previous night, so he excused himself to rest, leaving Maleficent to herself.<p>

Which, right now, was exactly what she wanted.

She flew from their small home, lest she disturb Diaval, deciding to travel to the large tree by Aurora's childhood cottage.

She rarely ever travelled there, for it no longer held any appeal to her. Aurora was gone, the house was abandoned and it had been cleared of anything of importance. Now it simply lay alone, forgotten and awaiting its impending destruction.

Maleficent watched the crumbling cottage from her tree, taking a moment to remember all the experiences she had had as Aurora grew and learned in the cottage. So happy, some painful, yet all extremely important to her.

She noticed that, when it came to her pleasant memories, Diaval was almost always there, and this was quite the opposite for her more negative experiences. She also realised how much their relationship had changed.

Previously, Diaval was her servant. He did whatever she needed, became whatever she desired, and collected whatever she asked for. He stood slightly behind her, and whenever he tried to talk to her, she would change him. Yet he was never completely obedient, not just a slave. He knew her better than she knew herself, she believed, and he was the only one she knew to not fear her. He did push her at times, but that was what she needed.

Now, not only was he not afraid, he loved her, apparently for a very long time. He wasn't her servant, but her lover. He did things not because she ordered it, but because _he _cared. She still deeply missed his old, more confident self, but slowly she knew he would get better. She could no longer simply change him when he wished to talk, he could just change right back. So now she had to listen to him, no matter how much it hurt, and strangely she felt better for it.

They had met for a life debt, which he had repaid a thousand times over, yet he was still here, with her, promising her forever. He had saved her from an army, saved her from losing Aurora and saved her from those three wretched men, at the price of himself. He had even risked freezing to death to save her by finding her that flower. Maleficent smiled, wondering what she had done in her life to deserve such a perfect mate.

Her eyes widened suddenly, jumping up so fast she almost fell out of the tree.

The flower!

She had forgotten all about it! She tried hard to remember what Flittle had taught her about it when she was younger.

Flashback

"_Of all the blue flowers, the limpieza is the most special!" Flittle grinned, spinning in the sky. _

"_The flower can cure all that plagues you. It can heal any wound, and it can give you that which you have lost." She sang._

"_How do you know that?" the young Maleficent cried excitedly._

"_Oh, I think I read it somewhere," Flittle answered_

"_But you can't read," Maleficent said confusedly_

"_Oh yeah, that's right," Flittle giggled_

End of Flashback

Maleficent flew out of the tree faster than she ever had before, focusing only on finding the flower. She was so fast the enanos hadn't even had time to realise what she was doing, let alone try and stop her. She plucked the flower and hurried away.

Maleficent noticed that this flower was the last one, and prayed that it would work. Limpieza flowers took many months to grow, and she did feel quite guilty for stealing the last one. Maleficent used her magic to encase the flower in a bubble of water to let it soak while she flew back to Diaval.

She decided to think well about how she was going to use the flower before waking Diaval up. She didn't think that he should drink it, as the damage done was not internal. Perhaps grinding it into a paste and applying it directly to the damaged skin on his wings. But _if _it worked, it wouldn't grow his feathers back, simply heal his skin so his feathers could grow back with time.

Perhaps Maleficent could then use her own magic to do the rest. She had used her magic to allow trees to grow faster, or to make flowers bloom. She had used it to fill trees with leaves many times. Wouldn't it be the same thing with a bird and its feathers? Surely she was powerful enough to do it.

She watched the flower glow, becoming brighter and brighter much like it had when she had used it for her poisoning. She released the flower from its watery confines, feeling slightly guilty as she put it in a bowl and proceeded to crush it.

Once the flower had been mushed to a glowing blue paste, she took a deep breath and shook Diaval awake. He jumped up almost immediately.

"Mistress?" he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I'll explain later." She said quickly, and with a flick of her fingers Diaval began to shrink, morphing into his natural form.

He cawed in shock, and she grabbed him and placed him in her lap. She examined his wings, staring closely at the marred, featherless flesh before covering it in glowing paste. Diaval cocked his head to stare at her, as if she had gone crazy.

Suddenly though, Diaval jumped, and Maleficent watched as the paste began to disappear, as if it was dissolving into his skin. Tears sprang from Maleficent's eyes, as the skin revealed to her was smooth and free of injury. The next time Maleficent saw Flittle, she was going to kiss her.

Golden strings of magic fell from her fingertips, coaxing new feather to slowly spring from his skin. Diaval began to caw loudly, excitedly, as if he couldn't even believe what was happening.

Cradled in her arms, she flew him outside into the forest. She stayed a few centimetres of the ground, and stretched out her hands to give Diaval room. She could feel him shaking in her palms, and if birds could cry she knew he would be. With a small, shaky _caw, _Maleficent threw him carefully into the air, not even breathing as he began to flap his wings.

He didn't fall

Maleficent dropped to the floor laughing and crying happily as she watched him race around her, cawing wildly.

Suddenly he was before her, transforming to his human self before throwing himself at her and attacking her with kisses. They were both crying now, their tears mingling as they fell.

His lips were hot and powerful against hers, as if his healed wings had also healed the rest of him. He was strong again, because of her, because she never gave up on him. Neither said anything, they spoke everything they needed to with the passion of their kiss. Their hurt, pain, loss, love, strength, passion and absolute _need_ for each other was told by the kiss, until they were both dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"I love you, mistress. _Maleficent, _forever." Diaval vowed.

Her returning smile was blinding, "I love you, Diaval, for eternity and beyond."

And the two fell back into the fallen leaves, sharing one more deep kiss before flying off, finally together and whole once again.

* * *

><p><strong>A SPECIAL THANKS to:<strong>

** The Silver Trumpet for inspiring me to write this story. She currently seems to be M.I.A but I'm sure we'll have an amazing story from her soon so check out all her work.**

**Diosa Luna for reviewing SO MUCH and in a different language! And such long reviews too! She also helped inspire me for some of the ideas in the story. I don't know if you've read the last few chapters because I stopped hearing from you, but thanks so much!**

**And Shadow, for reviewing the most chapters. Your feedback really did help me, especially when it came to deciding what I did next with the story.**

**Last chapter, and I did update fast, please: **

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**


End file.
